Trust us
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: Draco and Harry work closely together as Aurors. When the children have a day off and bring everyone together what will happen? Draco reconciles Scorpious and himself with his parents. Ginny is the baddy, George turns his back on the Weasleys. Vela Fic
1. Unexpected Allies

I do not own Hp, I don't have a beta so please be kind about misspellings, I do try and pick up on them. Reviews are always appreciated

* * *

><p>Dracos POV<p>

Draco awoke from his sleep, well lack of it. A niggling feeling had been tugging at his insides for the last couple of weeks about his wife. He turned around to see the woman lay soundly snoring next to him. He remembered the day his dad had come to him and told him who he had arranged for him to be married to.

"_Father you wanted to see me?" father looked up from his newspaper.  
>"Ah Draco my boy take a seat" I sat in the opposite chair, a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth<br>"Me and your mother have arranged a bride for you, since you made no new real progression with the Parkinson girl."  
>"Father, Can I know who it is?"<br>" Astoria Greengrass. I believe her older sister Daphne Greengrass was in your year at school"  
>"well, I wouldn't of choose her for myself, Father are you sure you want me to marry her?"<br>Fathers lip turned u and his eyes went cold  
>"Draco do not be so ungrateful, The wedding will be in the spring it gives you plenty of time to be acquainted"<br>"Father that leaves me two months to fall in love with someone I don't even know"  
>"Draco my boy, nobody said anything about love. Me and your mother had Two weeks, in that time I had to court her and show her the way of life she must expect. Like I said it gives you plenty of time"<br>I nodded and left his study._

True Astoria was really beautiful. But that was it. Her parents had agreed for her to marry me for my name and title. Astoria had more bad points then good, she was rude, arrogant, a bad mother and a bad housewife, she refused to work for her money, she would never acknowledge Scorpious. She was not impressed when I moved out the day before the wedding and bought a small terrace house. Astoria wanted to stay at the manor. Astoria wanted the money that came within the manor. Astoria wanted my old life and I refused to give it to her or my child. I grabbed my wand and walked into the bathroom. Saying a spell my work clothes came on me. I walked out of our marital bedroom and slammed the door. It was the only nice way I could think of to wake her up. I sniggered and made my way to my son's bedroom. I opened the door ajar and saw him struggling with his casual robes. I helped him into them then took a step back to get a better view of him  
>"Thank you dad, is mother not awake?"<br>I shook my head and led him downstairs to the kitchen. I refused any house elves to help us even when mother had offered I could have a few of hers. Astoria jumped at the chance but naturally mother listened to me. I wanted my son to be able to do things for himself and not have someone run around and do it for him. I didn't want him to grow up as rude and arrogant as I was. Astoria hated cleaning the house and stopped a few weeks after we had moved in together. So I was the breadwinner, carer of my child and the house cleaner. Sometimes when I had put my son to bed I would use a simple cleaning spell especially after a hard day at work. I got two bowls form the cupboard. Filled them with coco pops, popped some milk in and placed them on the table in front of us and we tucked in.  
>"Scorpious have you everything for school?"<br>My son smiled, I had told him he was going to school on a teacher training day it was a punishment for not cleaning his bedroom, and He knew I wouldn't make him go but I had stopped his allowance this week. Scorpious was the perfect resemblance of me with his bright grey eyes, his pointy chin and his perfectly blonde hair which I rustled and continued to eat my cereal. I had it mind from day one to thrive for my son, to give him anything he needs. Occasionally I had to ask for my Mother and Father for a little help when Scorpious had a school trip coming up and my wage wasn't due to go in till end of the month. MY wife was never happy with half my wage. No she had to steal some of my savings if she wanted the latest fashion or a day out with her friends. Scorpious hadn't an ounce of love for his mother; he stopped trying to have her attention around the time he went to nursery school. It didn't matter though. He had me and he knew he could come to me if he needed or wanted something. I finished my bowl of cereal and put both mine and Scorpious in the sink. The floo opened in the front room and out came four entangled potters. I turned around and Scorpious ran to do his 'cool' handshake with Albus. James was looking around the room at the portraits of my family no doubt. Lily was holding onto her father's leg as if it would come off she didn't let go.  
>"Harry, I can assume your floo journey was a safe one"<br>Harry nodded and reached for my outreached hand and shook it.  
>"Sorry about this Draco, Ginny refuses to watch the kids on her day off"<br>Since the kids had a teacher training day we had arranged for me and Harry to work at home so I could watch Scorpious. I was surprised weasel wouldn't watch her children I thought they were the apple to her eye.  
>"It's not a problem Harry. Scorpious why don't you take Albus and James to my study and you can use the internet."<br>Scorpious eyes lit up. I rarely let him use the internet even though he begged quite a lot of the time. I never was fond of the internet but his school showed him the world of computer internet and I was nagged every single day to purchase a broadband package. I walked over to where Lilly was gripping Harry's leg.  
>"And you must be Miss Lilly? I am Draco Malfoy, your father's partner at work."<br>Not in a million years would I think I would be an Auror and my partner being Harry Potter but worst and weirder things had happened before in my life. We find we actually could get along and our work reflects that. We are the best team of Auror's the ministry has got.  
>Lilly nodded and threw her arms around me and burst into tears. I looked weary at Harry who mouthed "tell you later" I don't think we are going to get much work done today maybe another plan was in order<br>"Oh look you tiara has come crocked in the floo journey, are you a Lady Lily then?" Lily nodded  
>"Lilly, would you like to meet a real lady"<br>Lilly nodded and wiped her tears, as I straightened her tiara up on her head the boys came tumbling down the stairs and barged into the open plan room  
>"Dad the internet isn't working"<br>"No worry son we are going to the manor, there is a lot more for you to do there, would you not agree?"  
>Scorpious nodded and I walked everyone to the floo saying the right coordinates we tumbled through the manors floo fire. My mother stood in front of us perfectly composed. I helped Scorpious up and brushed him down.<br>"Draco, what do we owe the pleasure? And you bring guests I wish you would of told me I would have had a pot of tea ready"  
>I smiled and pushed Scorpious forward. We didn't see my mother or father that often maybe twice a year. Scorpious didn't have a relationship with his grandparents and neither did I anymore come to think of it. Everything had changed after voldermorts death all the death eaters had been sentenced to the kiss by the demontors. My Father was saved however by a certain Auror who testified for him. My parents would always be in his debt.<br>"Hello Grandmother" Scorpious kept his head down the whole time.  
>"Hello Scorpious dear"<br>Mother put her hands on his shoulders and kissed both cheeks. Scorpious stood back to my side.  
>"Mother the children have a teacher training day and we have to work. Mother could the kids please play a little while here?"<br>"Well Draco I am a terribly busy woman."  
>A smile threatened to come pretty certain It would have been if father hadn't come through the door.<br>"I thought I had heard the floo opening. Draco, Scorpious and Potters?" my father raised an eyebrow and my mother and father exchanged a quick glance  
>"Of course you can stay, Scorpious I am sure you can show your friends around the manor, your grandfather bought the fort you saw in the toy shop in diagon alley, it is up in your room"<br>Scorpious flung himself at my father.  
>"Thank you Grandfather"<br>My Father, Lucius Malfoy actually smiled, the heavens had open, let the angels sing halleluiahs. He patted my sons head and the boys left the room and went to Scorpious's room.  
>"Thank you father that was a nice thing of you to do"<br>"Not a problem, you had anything you wanted and so will your son plus the old man at the toy shop wrote me an owl asking why Scorpious couldn't have anything he wanted and why was forever peering into his toyshop if I had riches"  
>My mother dropped to her knees and looked at Lilly's red face.<br>"Oh my, have you been crying sweetheart?"  
>Lilly nodded and the tears flowed from her face. My mother wiped her tears with an handkerchief and grabbed her hand.<br>"My name is Lady Narcissa, can I ask what your name is dear one?"  
>"Lilly" My mother looked up and smirked at Harry<br>"Well Lady Lilly, would you like to come for a cup of tea with me?" Lilly nodded eagerly  
>"Um, Narcissa we don't give the kids tea" My mother scowled at Harry<br>"Potter, lighten up. Plus this is a Ladies tea party, No boys are invited"  
>Mother lead Lilly out of the room. My father looked at both me and Harry.<br>"Fire whisky anyone?" we nodded and followed him to his study. I grabbed the fire whisky glass off my father and downed the shot.  
>"Harry, why was Lilly crying when you appeared at mine?"<br>Harry sighed and rubbed his head

* * *

><p>Harrys POV<br>-flashback-

_Getting the kids ready for the day was always a lengthy process which didn't help when Ginny was always in bed. I had walked in at 11.30am the kids were up and dressed. James was trying to cook bacon for their dinner when I walked into the kitchen. A boy of 10 using an oven isn't an unusual concept for me but the saying that you always want better for your kids is true. I took over cooking and served their bacon sandwiches. I looked around the kitchen to see plates stacked up with bits of food still on them. I took the children's finished plates off them and placed them with the rest.  
>"Lilly can you go wake your Mother for me"<br>I grabbed the last of the plates and shoved them in the hot soapy water. I had just come back from an assignment that very morning. I couldn't go straight to bed like planned. The house hadn't been cleaned from when I left to go to work three days prier.  
>"James do you have your tie?" James looked at me with his face scrunched up<br>"Dad, its teacher training day today. I have already told you twice honestly."  
>I nodded and smiled<br>"Sorry son" I watched my youngest child coming in the kitchen in hysterics.  
>"Lily, what is the matter?"<br>"Mummy slapped my hand"  
>She held her red rare hand out. I grabbed it gently.<br>"James please can you go in the medicine cupboard? There should be a clear gel in a blue bottle."  
>James came back with the right bottle. I shot a weak smile his way. Rubbing the potion on Lilly's hand, I kissed her cheek. I never hit my kids as I was beat as a child by my uncle Vernon. I saw it as weakness if you couldn't punish and control your children without smacking then something was wrong.<br>"James can you watch Lily a moment please"  
>I walked out of the room and up to my marital bedroom with Ginny. We hadn't slept together since we conceived Lily five years ago. That was when she moved out of our bedroom and into her own. We tried to hide it from the kids. They knew of course, you cannot really keep anything from children they find out quicker than any adult. I opened the brass doorknob to our bedroom to Ginny packing a bag.<br>"I am leaving you. I don't love you or the kids"  
>"That's fine, I will start divorce proceedings, you will not get a penny out of me"<br>"Ha, yes I will, Gino is an excellent lawyer"  
>I walked to the window and saw an Italian man leaning on his red sports car.<br>"Is that your lover ginerva?"  
>"Oh is he" she bit her bottom lip<br>she shut the suitcase shut and stormed down the stairs with not a word to the children.  
>-end<em> flashback-

Running my hand through my brown tussled hair.  
>"Malfoy I had to explain to them where there mother had gone, that she no longer wanted to be around us anymore, that she would not be returning and that's when we had come to yours."<p>

"Jeez harry, even when Astoria doesn't play or acknowledge Scorpious she has never laid a finger on him, mainly because she knows I would kill her instantly."  
>The door opened and Mrs Malfoy came in.<br>"Harry Lily has fallen asleep, she didn't play for long, she did admit to some interesting things though"  
>I frowned, Lily was usually shy and withdrawn when it came to talking to strangers.<br>"Oh and what might that be Narcissa?"  
>"She says it isn't the first time Ginerva and her lover has hit her or the boys. That they would leave them in all day so they could go out with his children and when they came back your children was made to cook and clean for the arriving party."<br>I gripped the glass in my hand till it shattered, glass stuck in my hand and blood pouring onto the floor. Narcissa sat me down and cleaned me up. I was in shock, how in the name of merlin could anyone hurt my kids? why had no one told me? How long this being going on for? Had no one really noticed? Narcissa called for an house elf whilst I was to occupied with the growing rage inside of me.  
>"Can you prepare for the potters to stay please Tinker?" I shook my head<br>"Narcissa, it is fine honestly" She scowled at me  
>"Potter I am not letting Miss Lilly out of my sight tonight. End of"<br>"Mother there is no need to prepare extra beds. Albus and James can share a bedroom with Scorpious. Harry can share my room. It is only Lily that needs a room."  
>"Will you and Scorpious not be returning to Astoria tonight?" Draco shook his head<br>"Draco thank you for arranging the sleeping quarters but like I said, I am not letting the young potter out of my sight. Come dinner will be served shortly"  
>We followed Narcissa and Lucius to the dining room with the oversized .table. We took our seats as the house elves brought the food out.<br>"Cissy what is this foul smelling food?"  
>"A tea party for Lady Lilly don't fret my love you have crab pâté on toast. Your favourite is it not?"<br>Lucius placed a gentle kiss on Narcissa's hand.  
>"Your truly are an amazing woman" Draco cleared his throat<br>"Rule 3, Malfoy's show no emotion especially not in front of guests"  
>"Dad, you never said Malfoy's had rules!"<br>I looked over to see the youngest Malfoys shocked face  
>"Well, I am sure you will learn to become accustomed to them son. Really it is only during social visits."<p>

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

Throughout the meal I watched silently as Harry sat and played with his food only making small talk if he's kids asked something of him. I looked to Lilly whom had a sparling bracelet on her hand.  
>"Lilly that is a nice bracelet may I see it?"<br>Lilly held her hand out for me to examine the bracelet; it was a silver plated bracelet, with a ruby and a few sapphires on, a symbol surrounded by the gems upon closer inspections it was the Malfoy crest. I let Lilly have her hand back and raised an eyebrow to my Mother. Once the kids had finished their tea we had agreed they would go to bed at the normal 7pm after bath time. Mother bathed lily and wouldn't let any house elves near her. I bathed Scorpious and put him to bed. I summoned his favourite Dragon story and read it, titled: Daddy and his baby Dragon. I placed a kiss on his forehead and bid him goodnight. I passed Harry and boys in hallway and ruffled both their heads. Walking into my Mothers chambers I closed the door behind me and laid on the bed next to her where she was stroking Lilly's head.  
>"Mother, why are you so protective of Lily" Mother looked up at me from gazing upon the youngest potter<br>"Did you know I am Harry's godmother?" My Eyebrows raised  
>"Once the dark lord came to light again I was banned, forbidden to visit her and her cute little baby bump" a smile crept onto her face "We would share pregnancy stories and moan about our overgrowing aching feet, then your father become a death eater, me and Lilly preformed a bond the day she died, It entitled if anyone was no longer able to look after our kids then they would come to us. Unfortunately Dumbledore overlooked this and placed Harry with the muggles, apparently being in better care with them then me, I would have killed your father myself for being so god damn stupid if it wasn't for the fact we had to entertain the dark lord most evenings. My sister Bella came one evening uninvited, she was angry Mother would let Andromeda marry a muggle and she could not even marry your uncle Rabastan. The dark lord married them that night under the promise they would join the dark side. I tried to keep you out of it as much as possible, making up play dates with Rose Zabini; I even took you to visit my dear sister Andromeda once or twice. I got caught out eventually by your father who then took you under your wing until I had learnt to behave myself. I was sent to a private room in st mungos and looked after by healers, your father claimed I had gone insane. It took you one summer when you were three to never leave your father's side after that. I had to be the over protective Mother whom sent you love from afar. I am sorry I failed Draco, I only wanted to look after you and I pushed you away, your own son doesn't even like me. A Potter loves me more" She looked down to Lilly still stroking the little girls mousy brown hair, I shook my head<br>"Mother, Scorpious does love you and Father, He is just not used to the manor and being around you and father, my fault no doubt. I wanted to show him more of a muggle way of living. He does everything for himself and he is more independent then I was at his age."  
>Mother smirked "How Astoria most loves that"<br>I smiled "She detests it. Mother there has been something bothering me for a couple of weeks now, I think she is having an affair, it doesn't bother me as much as it should but I just want to know so there is a Valid reason to put it on the divorce papers"  
>"Things that bad dragon?" I nodded and she stroked my cheek<br>"we haven't been intimate in any way since the night Scorpious was conceived. Thankfully her side of the family did never like me and took an instant dislike to Scorpious all because I disowned my own heritage so we don't have to worry about everyone trying to claim custody on him"  
>"Ok Draco, I will get someone to look into it"<br>I kissed my Mothers cheek and left the bedroom.I walked into my now shared bedroom. Harry was pacing up and down the room.  
>"Potter, sit, unless you would rather call for mother and ask her to gather a sleeping potion for you"<br>Harry looked at me "Draco, I am going over to the Weasley's, I need to know if they knew about how Ginny was treating the children" I nodded and he left. I looked in my wardrobe and picked out silk pyjamas. Something I hadn't slept in a while but I thought it wouldn't be polite for me to just be sleeping in my boxers.

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

I apparated outside of the burrow. Glancing at my watch it was just a little past 7pm. I knocked on the door and walked in. I looked around and nobody was in the kitchen, I walked into the living room where a lot of red heads were hovered over a chair. They stood up when they heard my presence. As they stood up I could see Ginny was sat in the chair. Instantly I grabbed for my wand and held it tight at arm lengths.  
>"Harry potter you are in my house and you will put your wand down now!" I looked to Molly<br>"Did you know what she was doing, did you know how she was treating our children"  
>My wand still pointing at Ginny.<br>"Whatever has happened between you and Ginny, there is no reason or excuse for you to punch her" I looked at Mione  
>"Ginny. What have you said" I felt like I had been punched in my stomach, Ginny stood up with a black eye<br>"Tell, them Harry, tell them how you punched me and I fell back onto the chest of draws, tell them how you would hit the children if they tried to talk back to you, tell them how you would make the children cook for you and make us serve over you as if we are lower than you"  
>Confusion ran over my face<br>"Did Gino do this to you Ginny?"  
>"No Harry you did, Gino found me, I will be filing for divorce papers tomorrow and I would like my children back"<br>I shook my head anger welling up inside of me "Never!"  
>I apparated to Lucius's room in the front wing of the Manor. I had to make sure no one would come here. I knocked on the door and waited for the command "Come in" I waked in.<br>"Mr Malfoy, I know it is late and please do excuse me but I need your help"  
>Lucius kicked the chair opposite from him backwards and I slunk into it with gratitude.<br>"What can I do for you Mr Potter; heaven knows I will be in your debt for some time"  
>"Are the wards strong enough so Aurors, Weasleys and maybe some Orders cannot come through?"<br>Lucius's eyes shot up "Dear boy what have you done that the order will turn their backs on you?"  
>I sighed and took a breather "Ginny has accused me of beating her and the kids and they plan on coming for my kids, I cannot let them come for them, she has applied for full custody and give a full statement to the Auror's."<br>Lucius nodded and shivered "What did you shiver for?"  
>Lucius smiled "I called upon my family of course Harry" The door flung open and Narcissa and Draco came into the room and stood behind my Chair.<br>"Glad to know your still in tune with my calls Draco" Draco nodded and conjured another chair next to me for him to sit in.  
>"You rang my dear" Narcissa slipped around me and sat on Lucius arm chair.<br>"The Weasley girl has turned her story on Harry, claiming he hit her and the kids. The Auror's have been informed and are coming for him. The order also do not believe him and are coming. We need to make the wards a lot stronger if we can stop them coming in, but my magic alone cannot do it"  
>"Well, I am helping" I turned around to see my eldest son in the door way, I opened my arms for him to sit on my knee.<br>"James, there is things we will need your help with but for the magic side it is too risky for us to ask that of you, you are still too young and it is illegal, they know where we are staying so if they see simple spells being made with our wands if it comes to checking our wands they will automatically think we are letting you help. I am afraid all I can ask you to do is watch on Scorpious and Albus for now please son."  
>He nodded and stalked back to the bedroom. We started in the living room working our way outwards was always the better option. The Magical plants had been ordered to be on high alert and attack anyone who wasn't welcome. The house elves had been commanded by dobby (Sorry loved him too much, I cried when he died so he's not dead in my story) to help and protect the wards blocking off any underground passages off with protective spells. The floo opened up and we turned with our wands facing the fire. Out tumbled Snape, everyone rolled their eyes and lowered their wands from him. He looked at me and stormed towards me, Wand pointed at my heart.<br>"Tell me straight Potter that you didn't hurt those kids or I will kill you right now." Spit flying into my face. Narcissa put a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Severus, it is the Weasley girl playing games, it is in fact her that has hurt the kids" He lowered his wand and brushed off his robes.<br>"You do know everybody believes her right? Even the order?" I nodded my head  
>"Uncle Sev" Albus ran into the room and climbed into his awaiting arms<br>"I know you would come protect us" Snape glared at me and I got back to strengthen the wards. The night Nagini bit Snape we all believed him to be dead until he gasped open and struggled for oxygen. He explained he was always cautious when going to Lord Voldermorts meetings so would take an anit-venom potion before each meeting. Since the fall of Voldermort he and I came to an understanding of each other. I named Godfather of all my children and he visited on a regular basis.  
>"All the floo fires have been disabled, all the underground passageways have been blocked and the apparition points have been disarmed my lord" The little house elf said from the doorway<br>"Very well Tinker, please take the rest of the night off and look after your family" Lucius turned away from the house elf and got back to wards. Draco and Severus helped as Albus sat near the open fire and watched. Narcissa put a hand on my own  
>"Take a walk with me Harry?"<br>I nodded and walked with her we came to a mahogany wood door. I opened it for her to walk in and I closed the door after us. The room was head to toe in black heirlooms and portraits.  
>"Harry my boy" I turned around to see Sirius<br>I smiled and walked over to his portrait, He was hung half way up some stairs. I sat a few steps above him. Narcissa went to converse with some members of her family.  
>"Sirius, they are after my kids" I chocked out, Sirius nodded<br>"I know, the portraits have blocked their portholes so nobody can travel through us. That is how they caught Lucius last time you know" I nodded  
>Lucius came in and put a hand on his wife shoulder and nodded slightly to the old witch she was conversing with.<br>"We have done our best my love, if they come we fight"  
>I looked back to Sirius who had fallen to sleep I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and left the room with the other two adults. We set up camp in the main living room. If they were going to come for the kids they wouldn't leave it too long if they thought they were being beaten from their father, that much I know from a case me and Draco was assigned last year. I looked around the room thankful that the Malfoy's still had some allies left. Blaise and Pansy Zabini came in with their two children and laid with the rest. Pansy and Blaise sat with Draco. Luna had appeared a little after them.<br>"Luna" I wrapped my arms around her neck  
>"Hello harry, how are the children?" I grimaced and she changed subject<br>"I had just appeared here from medical school; Once the battle had finished I put a spell upon you. If you was in trouble and you was on the right side of the fight I would appear at your side once I was free."  
>I nodded thankful for Luna's mental ways sometimes I turned around and went back to staring into the gardens. The order had gained a few more followers once the battle had won in favour of the light. Most of them joined, gaining in numbers. stressed I turned in hopes I could find Comfort in a book.<br>I left the room and went in search for the library. I couldn't find one but remembered that the room Sirius was in had a few books.

"Sirius, I want the order to be out of Grimmauld, how can I make them disappear from the house?" Sirius looked thoughtful for a second.  
>"Well you would need a spell like a ward spell but with protectively points to it." Poor bloke dust getting to him I think. I nodded and re-joined the others. The sun was coming up when the ministers own owl appeared at the window. Luna let it in and it flew to me with some letters. I patted the grumpy old owl and fed him a few treats. I opened the daily prophet. It had a picture of Ginny and most of the order surrounding her, playing the victim no doubt just so she could get more people on her side.<em> 'Potter come forward' <em>read the title. I had divorce papers and custody papers. I scrunched up the custody papers and signed the divorce papers. The kids woke around 7 and the house elves gathered around so they can feed everyone on time. I slowly made my way through one slice of toast and made my exit once Lucius allowed me to.  
>"Ignorant git"<br>"Severus be nice" Narcissa scolded "He has nobody but us, he's own friends have turned on him"  
>I walked back into the room where Sirius stood "I wish I could just talk to my parents just once, they would know what to do, everyone I once thought would be on my side is not. Oh except Luna but then everyone who I expected not to be on my side bloody is. Sirius have I gone mental because the whole thing has tipped all the way upside down."<br>"No my boy, you just see things in a different light, of course the weasleys would not believe you, Ginny is there daughter. Hermione though I did expect to at least wither between the both of you but for Shacklebottom and Minerva not to believe you, is completely beyond me Harry" I nodded and the door opened. Narcissa stood in the doorway and then walked back out; I said my goodbyes to Sirius and followed Narcissa. Once again we walked and she held her hand on my arm.  
>"Harry did you know I am your only godmother." I stopped in a halt<br>"But then you"  
>"Yes Harry, come with me"<br>Hagrid had once told him during a fire whiskey evening that my one and only living godmother had a portrait of my mother and father, the only means of communication I would be able to have with my parents. Harry followed her to her private chambers and she unlocked secret compartment up.  
>"I used to come here a lot after she passed, You was supposed to come to me when your parents died but Albus wouldn't allow it, you would have been more safer with us then the muggles if Lucius hadn't joined the death eaters a little after. I still think the dark lord only got as powerful as he did because Lucius and Severus joined, if not who would join a crazy half-blood psycho."<br>I nodded and she opened the door. On the wall were two portraits. One of which was my father and one of my Mother. Narcissa closed the door behind me and sat me down.  
>"Hello harry, Cissa" I gulped<br>"Mother" I nodded, I turned to father who was still asleep.  
>"Are your portholes closed Lilly? The order and the Auror's are coming for the children, Ginny made some lie up about harry beating her and the children and everyone is believing it"<br>My mother nodded "Yes I heard the rumour through Sirius, I knew those Weasleys would not be trustworthy in the end, Thank you Cissy for believing in Harry" She turned to me.  
>"Harry my love, we don't have long, they <em>are<em> coming, they will take the children it is how it works, you will get them back I believe in you and if you dont us Malfoys have our ways" I smiled as Narcissa shivered.  
>"Harry we have to go the wards have been threatened" I nodded and kissed my mother's cheek goodbye. We apparated to the living room where everyone surrounded the children. Snape guarded Albus, Narcissa pushed her way so she could get to Lily and I stood next to James holding his hand.<br>"Dad, I love you" I stroked his hand  
>"As I love you James"<br>Lucius shook his head and lowered the wards, everybody frowned at him. The doorbell rang and dobby answered it.  
>"Harry Potter, George Weasley here to see you" I pulled James along with me when I got to the door.<br>"Harry mate, George smacked my arm" I rubbed my arm and frowned at him.  
>"They are on their way, I thought I would get here first, ahead of everyone else of course" I smirked George did prefer me to his siblings after Fred had sadly passed.<br>"Mr Weasley care to share how you broke through my wards?" Lucius quizzed  
>"Oh yeah, well I know you would have the words up so last night I came up with a one time only frog eating ward, you stand in front of the word and the frog eats around your silhouette and it grants you access for a few seconds" George grinned from ear to ear<br>Lucius frowned "humph, well make sure it is only a one time thing"

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, what do you think? please review<strong>


	2. They're Coming

I do not own HP, JK Rowling does, if I did I am not sure I would let Draco go . I don't have a beta so please be kind about misspellings; I do try and pick up on them. Reviews are always appreciated

Harrys POV  
>The late November night was eerie, the black sky stretched as far as the eye could see. The manor had a power cut around 12pm; thankfully we fully expected them to cut the electrics so they could strike, and the house elves ran around all night making sure the guests of the manor were comfortable and collecting candles. All the kids were settled with blankets and beanbags in front of the fire watched over by the Narcissa, Pansy and Luna. James stood by my side unable and not willing to sleep. After finally reassuring Scorpious that nobody was taking him away Draco glided over to me when somewhere else in the house Andromeda Tonks came through the eldest Black portrait. Gliding down onto the ground floor she opened the parlour door with a candle in her hand and stood in the doorway with Teddy. After Remus and Nymphadora died in the final battle we had decided it was best Teddy was to stay with his grandma and spend alternative weekends with me and the kids. Teddy ran to me and James and I held him in my arms. Narcissa sent a glance to Lucius practically begging to be reconciled with her sister, with a swift nod Narcissa was on her feet and the two sisters were quickly saying their apologies before Narcissa led Andromeda to the fire and conjured another chair up for her older sister to sit in.<p>

Narcissa POV  
>"Tinker" Tinker appeared with a 'pop'<br>"We will need beanbags and a few blankets for the children please"  
>"Yes Madam" The little elf disappeared with another 'pop'<br>Looking down to the Potter children sitting in front of the fire, fear evident in their eyes, they are too young to be going through this how it angered me to see them so small and so scared. Tinker came back with the beanbags and blankets. Myself and Pansy settled the children down and tried to get them to sleep.  
>"Lady Narcissa, they won't take me will they?" I smiled at Lily and stroked her hair<br>"No my Lily flower, try sleep it might take you troubles away"  
>"Grandma, will they take me away?" Scorpious looked at me shaking<br>"No darling, nobody is taking anyone. I promise"  
>"Father, Dad, Daddy, DRACO!" Scorpious shouted<br>"Scorpious you do not shout, I was talking to your Grandfather and you should of waited patiently" Draco Scolded as he walked from where Lucius and Severus stood.  
>"Sorry Dad, I am scared they will take me away"<br>I whispered into Draco's ear. "I did promise him nobody is taking him"  
>"Well Scorpious if Grandmother has promised you then nobody will"<br>Scorpious Frowned "How do I know Grandma is telling the truth though daddy?"  
>"Because son, A Malfoy's promise is never broken"<br>Draco rustled his son's hair and walked to where Harry was with the boys. The children finally settled playing quietly amongst themselves summoning my embroidery project from the study I picked up where I had left off. I was working on a gift for Scorpious. I was just about done with the daddy and baby dragon on the pillowcase I thought it might help him settle into his bedroom at the Manor. I looked up when the door opened and there stood my older sister Andie and a little boy. I dropped the cotton from my hands and turned my eyes to my husband. His posture stiffened and turned to meet my pleading eyes. He hadn't got his wand from his cane which was a good sign. With a swift nod I rose up gracefully and broke into a run and wrapped my arms around my older sister's neck letting a stray tear escape my eyes.  
>"I have missed you Cissy"<br>I smiled "As I have missed you Andie, Come sit by the fire with me"  
>Andie nodded and let me led her to the fire. I conjured another chair and she sat next to me with grace crossing her ankles.<br>"Lucius has not hexed me into the wall; I take it he is ok with me being here?"  
>I looked over to Lucius who was still conversing with Severus.<br>"The war was long ago Andie; we lost some very beloved friends and Bella so I would believe he is not against you being here." Andie nodded  
>"Andie, who is the little boy you brought in with you?" Andie looked at the boys with Harry<br>"That is my Grandson and your great nephew, Teddy Lupin. His mum, my daughter Nymphadora and his father, Remus Lupin died at the battle of Hogwarts"  
>"Remus Lupin, the werewolf?" Andie nodded "Is he?" she shook her head<br>"No, he is an amphemagus after his mum. Our dear sister Bellatrix killed them" She spat between her teeth. "Even with a war could you kill your own family Cissy?"  
>I looked to her and shook my head. Even if I was ordered to by Voldermort, I couldn't kill family.<p>

Harry POV  
>I took my eyes from the darkness and turned to Draco<br>"It didn't take this long for us to strike last year, what are they waiting for?"  
>I shrugged "More people to side with them maybe?"<br>"Do we need more allies?" I turned to look at Draco  
>"Do you know of anyone? Everyone I thought of as an ally is now an enemy and everyone I once classed as an enemy is now an ally."<br>"Enemies? Including me and my parents?" I shook my head  
>"After your mother saved me in the final battle at Hogwarts I saw a new person in her, a person who had feelings, but if I saw Parkinson in the street I doubt she wouldn't turn and hex me into oblivion"<br>Draco snorted "Please Potter even Pansy had a bit of a Potter crush on you at school, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, god I don't even know how I found out but she wouldn't hurt you. Pansy isn't the best defensive fighter I know, that is why when they attack Pansy and Mother will have apparated with the kids" I shuddered as the wards where being attacked James ran and held Pansy's other hand a few house elves ran into the equation, I am guessing female and the younger ones. The wards were broken within the hour and people charged for the front door. Shacklebottom made them stop when the children were nowhere in sight. Looking just past Shacklebottom I noticed he only had the weasleys behind him. I held my wand at full length as did the rest of the room. George stood to my left whom earned gasps off his family and Draco naturally stood behind me as my flack.  
>"Mr Potter, We do not wish to fight, we only care for the welfare of the children."<br>I didn't lower my wand but Molly came forward  
>"Harry dear, where are the kids" Andromeda walked behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder<br>"The children are very safe and warm now they are away from their Mother"  
>Molly smiled "I am surprised they let you back into the manor after what it was you laid upon them"<br>Andromeda smiled and turned to Shacklebottom  
>"Minister may I see your arrest warrant or any kind of warrant you would be here within reason"<br>"Mrs Tonks, you know why I am here, may I enquire why you are here and not at the ministry helping children in the same case as the Potters" Andromeda smiled  
>"As the head of Safety of Magical Children and their Welfare I am here upon a report from a certain Master James Sirius Potter regarding abuse and neglect from Mrs Ginerva Potter and partner" Andromeda produced an official Ministry of Magic complaint letter<br>"Anyone could have made that complaint whilst they were here" Ginny exclaimed  
>"Not likely Mrs Potter the Date of this complaint arrived at my office on Tuesday the 15th of November, todays date would be Monday the 20th of November. That would mean James wrote to me when he was under your care alone, you see I did a bit of research before I came. Harry and Draco was on a case that week, that's clue one, My Grandson Teddy confided in me a few days before the report was made, He said the last time he saw James and Albus they had big bruised on their arms, clue 2, Mrs Potter"<br>"Incendio" Ginny pointed to the peace of paper and it lit up in flames  
>Andromeda withdrew her wand "Levicorpus" Ginny was suddenly upside down and dangling in thin air.<br>"Now Mrs Potter no worries I have the original complaint back at the office"  
>Minister Shacklebottom released Ginny from her magical bind.<br>"Andromeda our problem is not with you and please don't make us stretch it to you."  
>"Minister Shacklebottom your problem is with Mr Potter which automatically becomes my problem, I will stand with my family and what I believe is the truth" Andromeda proclaimed through gritted teeth.<br>"What after everything they did to you, burned you off the family tree, deserted you, cut you off from the family, no longer recognized you as family, no longer love or respect you and you still stick with the kind of people who killed your late husband?" Andromeda turned to Molly  
>"Engorgio" Andromeda pointed her wand at Mrs Weasley as we sat in astonishment, in front of our eyes Molly was growing rounder and more swollen (think Violet from Charlie and the chocolate factory)<br>"Flipendo" Molly flipped or rather rolled fastly through the parlour door and into the sitting room door and rolled into the wall screaming all the way.  
>"Accio Wand" Andromeda's wand flew straight into Ginny's hand, Andromeda smiled what seemed to be sweetly, if you knew Mrs Tonks it was a smile you would not want to be on the receiving end of. She simply swished her hand and Ginny went flying near her mother whom was still somewhat of a giant Ball. Everyone charged at each other, spells flying at anyone who seemed to be on the opposite side. It seemed like a normal day at work for me and Draco, flagging each other from the spells coming our way. Thankfully the manor wards prevent any unforgivables to be casted. We can harm one another but not fatly hurt someone.<br>"Draco watch out" but it was too late Draco was thrown into the wall, debris falling around him not watching Ginny closing in on me she sent the same spell my way. Before I could dodge it I was set into the wall beside Draco. Birds flying around my head I succumbed to the blackness that was wishing to come over me.

Draco POV  
>Waking up I reached my hand to my head, ouch it was sore, what had happened. The events of the fight came to unravel in my head and I sat straight bolt up. To my left my Mother was working on waking Harry up.<br>"Mother, how long have I been out of it?" My aunt Andromeda walked over to me and passed me a pain relief potion, pulling the curtain across so I couldn't see Mother she sat on a chair next to me. It was a rule of thumb at some point that all Black females were made to go through basic medi training to help within any emergency in the family. Mother was glad her Father had made her go through her training as it meant instead of taking him to St Mungos she could heal Father at home when he had been on the wrong side of Voldermorts mood.  
>"A little over a week, the children have visited you both for an hour every day. Harry is in a bad way, he was sent into the wall close to you. Ginny was angry and threw many offensive spells his way over and over he couldn't reach his wand but it drained him enough to send him into a coma. Once your father noticed what she was doing to Harry he threw her towards the wall and bind her to it." I nodded<br>"And the children?"  
>"Are playing happily amongst themselves with Dobby on watch, Mr and Mrs Zabini left at dawn with the children to return back to school this morning, everyone else left the morning after of the fight. Once you and Mr Potter was attacked we was down a few numbers, white flashes appeared from top of the ceiling and out popped a few of Harry Friends from School wands held up ready to attack"<br>"They could of got here a bit quicker do you not think" I snapped as Aunt Andromeda shook her head  
>"It seems Harry's true allies have set upon him the same spell that Mrs Lovegood has. If Harry is in trouble they will appear once work permits them to."<br>"So who showed up?" Aunt Andromeda took the empty potion bottle from my hand  
>"Mr Neville Longbottom, Mr Seamus Finnegan, Mrs"<br>My eyebrows rose "Well better them that nobody coming to help, When can I get up?"  
>"Do you feel like you can get up and walk? Asked my aunt, I nodded and swung my legs over the bed"<br>"Dad your awake" I looked up to see Scorpious's tear stained face, I opened my arms  
>"Hey why have you been crying?" Scorpious ran into my arms<br>"I didn't think you would wake up" I ran my hand through my sons platinum blonde hair  
>"No crying now son, I have been threw worse" I wiped his tears with my thumb and smiled, I looked up to see Harrys children standing nervously in the doorway.<br>"Andie can you take over please" My mother asked. Mother walked with such grace over to the potter children.  
>"Draco do you fancy taking a walk with us?" I nodded, steadying myself up. Boy was I stiff. I walked to the door and held Scorpious and Albus's hands. We walked down the manor stairs and into the stables. Tinker was in one of the horse pens cleaning it out.<br>"Tinker can you go clean the owlrey out please"  
>"Yes Madam" Tinker disappeared. Mother took Lily and Teddy over to the ponies in the back of the stables. I looked down to the boys next to me.<br>"Albus would you like to see my horse?" I looked down to the youngest brown haired Potter. I led Scorpious, Albus and James to my horse lightening. He was stood straight up but lowered his head when I came over to pet his head.  
>"My Father bought me Lightening when I started Hogwarts; he came home with this fierce pony instead of an owl like Mother had instructed would be the wisest option. Kicked me straight off the first time I tried to ride him. Mother screeched that he had to go but I loved that he was strong and fierce. Lightening will only let me and Father ride him and has only just let the house elves near him to clean out his pen"<br>"Dad he has the Malfoy bone structure" I looked down to my son and laughed  
>"Scorpious I dare say you are right son" I patted his head whilst laughing<br>"Mr Malfoy will dad be ok?" I looked to the Potter boys whom was staring at me, expecting answers I probably couldn't give them.  
>"Mother and Aunt Andromeda are trying their best boys, he has come through for the better when he has had worse injuries from working" The boys nodded and went back to petting the horse. I took the boys inside once Lightening laid down on his new freshly laid bale of stray. Taking them into the playroom I left them with Dobby to go find my Mother whom was in her room.<br>"Mother can I come in?" I asked after I knocked on the door.  
>"Please enter Draco" I walked in, closing the door behind me I took the seat across from my Mother.<br>"I had Antonio do a bit of research on Astoria over this week" I looked up from the fire  
>"And?" I asked, she passed me a folder and as I looked through she explained.<br>"We could not find any proof of any infidelities but we did find out she has a part time job at a muggle bar for exotic dancers. It should still be enough for you to go off, for reason of divorce. I believe Antonio said she would dance on a podium and males would come up to her and she would take them into a private room as shown in the pictures at the back of the folder. This doesn't mean she has cheated but it is proof she has not acted like a good Malfoy wife should with or without the privileges." I nodded.  
>"Mother, I will be selling the house in London. Me and Scorpious will need somewhere to stay" Mother smirked<br>"I can help you find a nice enough house big enough for the two of you" I rubbed the back of my neck.  
>"Mother I was kind of hoping we could move into the manor" Mother stood up and kissed the top of my head.<br>"Well this is your father's manor Draco I think you should ask him" I nodded and went to my father's study. Standing just outside I heard voices inside. The door swung open and a smirking Severus stood in the doorway.  
>"Severus" I nodded<br>"Well don't just dwell Draco what is it that you want?" Asked my Father  
>"I was rather hoping you would let me and Scorpious move into the manor" Father put his pen down on his piece of parchment.<br>"What of the Potters?" I frowned  
>"Severus has been using ligillment on Harry and it hasn't been a success till recently, we was hoping we could get into his thoughts and see if we could pull him out of his coma."<br>I turned to my godfather "Is he ok Sev?" Severus nodded  
>"He is in a coma at the moment but the worse is most definitely over. A day or two and he should be awake"<br>"That is good news but I don't understand how is this relevant to whether or not I can move back into the Manor" Severus smirked  
>"Harry has been thinking of selling Grimmauld, it holds too many bad memories for him. A fresh start is what he is wanting with the kids, a new job, a new partner and a new environment. He will need a new place to stay for a while and your father is wondering if he is wanting to move in here" I shook my head at Severus<br>"No Father, Harry will find his own place if he sells the one he is in now I am certain of it"  
>"Very well Draco you and Scorpious can move in, I wish to be informed if the Potters change their mind, close the door on your way out" He went back to his parchment as I closed the door. Taking a deep breathe I rubbed my hands through my hair suddenly startled as Tinker appears.<br>"Sorry sir, Tinker didn't mean to make you jump, stupid Tinker, Tinker shall scold feet in a boiling pot" I bent down and stroked Tinkers head.  
>"No need Tinker" Tinker smiled<br>"Thank you Sir, can Tinker get you anything?"  
>I shook my head. "If anybody needs me Tinker I have gone out but I shall be back before dinner"<br>"Yes sir" Tinker walked with me to the hallway and handed me my cloak I nodded my head in her direction and left the manor apparating to the living room in my apartment in London. Astoria looked up from her magazine and then looked back down.  
>"Where is Scorpious?" Astoria asked not looking at me "I have not seen either of you all week"<br>I scoffed, not very Malfoy like "I didn't even think you would notice our disappearance"  
>Astoria looked up "Of course I did, I have had to cook and clean for myself"<br>I took a deep breath before continuing.  
>"Well you better get used to it, I am selling this house and you are to move out whether it be back to your parents or your own place. I have an appointment to see a divorce lawyer in half an hour, when I return I expect you and your things to be gone so I can put this house on the market."<br>"Do you need me with you to see the divorce lawyer?" I shook my head, I didn't think she would be so calm and collective about me filing for divorce.  
>"You may have the money I get for the house but nothing more, I think that is kind enough of me."<br>"And what of our son Draco?" I looked to her  
>"I think it is wise I have full custody of Scorpious. If he wants to see you or split his time with you than that will have to go through the high judge"<br>Astoria's eyebrows rose "You would drag our son through the courts just so I could see him?" I shook my head  
>"I am pretty sure Scorpious does not want to see you. Scorpious is 11 in January. The court will ask him what it is that he wants, who it is he wants to stay with" I turned around back to the fire.<br>"Remember I want you gone by the time I return"

Narcissa POV  
>Sitting in my private living room with Lily laying on the floor reading to me, I am sat on my Italian red velvet sofa cross stitching I hear a 'pop' as an house elf comes through my bedroom .<br>"Yes Tinker" I look up after addressing her  
>"Madam, Master Draco has returned, Tinker noticed his eyes and face are red and sore. Shall I send him up?" I nodded and put my needle down.<br>"Do you need me to leave Lady Narcissa whilst Draco talks with you" Lily asked  
>I shook my head and kissed her cheek as she stood up.<br>"No Lily, you just pay no attention to us" Lily walked through another room to get to my private library for another book. I sat back down just as Draco came in. I patted the seat next to me for him to sit down in.  
>"Have you been crying?" I put a finger under his chin to lift his face from his hands.<br>"Now what is there to cry over?" I smiled warmly  
>"I visited my lawyer today for the divorce to be in motion. I thought it would take weeks. Harry says muggle divorces can take up to a year if there are children or other complications involved. It took five minutes for our divorce contract to be conjured, me and Astoria to sign it and send it back. It feels unreal Mother. 11 years of marriage hone in a few minutes" I stroked his cheek<br>"Draco is this divorce what you really wanted?" I felt him nod  
>"Well then no dwelling on the past, look at the future as a new bachelor." Draco laughed lightly, turning his head to look at me.<br>"Mother I am a single father I will only have older woman after me. Nobody of my own age" I raised an eyebrow.  
>"I know of someone" he sat up and looked at me.<br>"Really, Mother who?"  
>"Why Harry Potter of course" Draco shook his head<br>"Harry has not had or ever will have any sexual feelings towards the male form Mother."  
>"Who hasn't?" I looked up to see harry leaning on the door frame. He walked over and kissed my hand. "Thank you for all your help Narcissa and all your help with the children, I will owe you my gratitude for a very long time"<br>I smiled "Please Harry it is all my pleasure, but maybe you could do one thing for me?" Harry raised his eyebrows "And what will that be?"  
>I smirked "Take Draco out for Dinner" Harry smiled.<br>"Maybe some other time, right now all I want is to spend some time with my children at home." I Grimaced  
>"What?" Harry looked confused<br>"Sirius asked us to sell your house and furniture." I took a deep breathe "In your coma you was stressing too much you wouldn't be able to sell it with its history. Lucius and Severus sorted the legal side of things and the money is in your kids saving accounts at Gringotts"  
>Harry smiled again "Why thank you, that has been crossed off my to do list. I just need to find somewhere for me and the kids to stay"<br>"You can stay here Potter, Father said you can as long as he is informed" Draco announced.  
>"Very well, I will stay until I can find a place of my own, is that ok Narcissa?"<br>"Why of course it is, if I had my way I would never let Lily out of this house, which of whom is in my Library. Through that opened door" I pointed behind me. Harry kissed my hand once more and left to go find Lily. I turned around to Draco when Harry shut the Library door.  
>"Well he didn't say no Draco" Draco smiled and shook his head.<br>"I am off to inform Father the Potters will be staying a while."  
>"He already knows" Draco frowned. "I told him telepathically"<p>

Harry POV  
>Seeing my Lily reading in the corner I slowly walked in front of her and sat down. It amazed me how she could become so engrossed within a book and not notice her surroundings. Lily looked up from her book.<br>"Daddy is it really you? Lily reached out to stroke my cheek. I nodded and kissed her hand. Lily flung her arms around my neck and silently sobbed.  
>"Hey now Lily flower I am fine, Daddy's hear princess" Lily pulled back shaking her head<br>"No daddy, I am not a princess I am a lady, Just like Lady Narcissa" I smiled.  
>"Why sorry Lady Lily" Lily grabbed my left hand.<br>"Daddy where is your wedding ring from Mummy?" I sat and pondered how to tell her.  
>"Well darling when a Mummy and a Daddy don't get along as much as they used to they separate. That doesn't mean that your Mummy and Daddy don't love you though Lily, do you understand?" Lilly nodded her head.<br>"Scorpious's Mummy and Daddy separated today Daddy, Scorpious says that Draco has been really sad all afternoon, you might need to make him feel better"  
>"Lily I might not be able to make him feel better though love"<br>"But Daddy you always say friendship makes everything better, are you not friends with Draco anymore? Because that would be a terrible thing I wouldn't be able to see Lady Narcissa anymore" I wiped the threatening tears from her face and smiled.  
>"No darling, me and Draco are still friends. I will see if I can make him feel better ok?"<br>Lily nodded enthusiastically, "Good Daddy because I have found a really good book I want to read to Lady Narcissa" I nodded and helped her up off the floor with her book. I opened the door and let her go through first. Lily ran and sat on the floor in front of Narcissa and Draco.  
>"Do you have another book to read to me Lily?" Lily nodded<br>"Very well darling" I walked up to them  
>"Um Draco would you mind talking with me outside?" Draco rose, kissing Narcissa on the cheek and met me outside.<br>"Lily mentioned that you and Astoria got a divorce, are you ok?"  
>Draco stiffened straight up and nodded.<br>"Of course I am Potter." I raised my eyebrows  
>"Ok, It unnerved me slightly. How come you don't seem to be bothered about you divorce to Weaslette?" Draco asked<br>"Um, probably because it never felt like we was married. We got married when she was pregnant with James. It was all rushed and hush hush kind of wedding with no honeymoon. We only had respect for each other because we had the children involved. Anyway look, about that dinner, maybe we could go for a meal this Friday?" Draco nodded.  
>"Good I will tell you the details for the restaurant and what time you have to be there for by before Friday."<br>Walking away. I must really send some flowers to Narcissa and a bottle of firewhisky each to Lucius and Severus.


	3. First Date

I do not own HP, JK Rowling does, if I did I am not sure I would let Draco go . I don't have a beta so please be kind about misspellings; I do try and pick up on them. Reviews are always appreciated

* * *

><p>Harrys POV<br>it was Friday morning as I walked into the owlrey with my letters in hand, Hedwig, my snowy white owl stood dancing on the spot eagerly. I stroked her feathers gently and give her an owl treat.

"Take this one to Miss Lovegood" I handed her a white envelope  
>"And this one to the Auror head director, it is my resignation, it isn't like they won't be inspecting it, just to find a more suitable job that doesn't permit me to be away from the kids as much as the last one did" I babbled to Hedwig, as I stroked her feathers one last time before letting her go.<p>

* * *

><p>I rubbed my sore head and walked down to find Narcissa.<br>"Tinker" I stood still waiting for the little Elf to appear  
>"Yes Master Potter" The little elf stood with her ears flapping slightly<br>"Would you know where Lady Narcissa is?"

"The madam is in her chambers"  
>The little elf held my hand and apparated without warning outside of Narcissa's room. I knocked on the door and waited for me to be permitted entrance.<br>"Come in Harry" How did she know it was me? I frowned

Narcissa was sat on her sofa arranging flowers into a vase of some sorts, too busy to look up I proceeded to speak.  
>"Narcissa, would you by any chance know where I could find a pain relief potion?"<br>Narcissa nodded and conjured a vial for me, throwing it in my direction I caught it easily, being a seeker sure helped with my hand eye coordination.  
>"You're not getting sick are you Harry? Draco would be rather disappointed if you was to cancel dinner arrangements"<p>

I shook my head  
>"It's just a headache, nice flowers by the way"<br>Narcissa walked over to me and kissed my cheek smiling.  
>"Thank you for my flowers Harry"<p>

I smiled "It was my pleasure, um .. I am not quite sure what to wear this evening, I dare even say I am slightly nervous"  
>Narcissa chuckled slightly whilst stroking my arm<br>"Draco's been nervous all week, I took it upon myself to lay you a green shirt out on your bed, I know you're not keen on the colour but it brings out those beautiful eyes of yours and its Draco's favourite colour."

* * *

><p>I smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving the room to go find Draco, the kids had finally given in and gone to school this morning which was a relief on mine and Draco's part, I wasn't quite sure how many days I could cope with them fussing around us like mother hens. I entered mine and Draco's bedroom and saw him in a chair reading contently.<br>"Draco I was wondering if I should transfer my kids to the magic school you have Scorpious in"  
>Draco looked up from his book to where I stood in the doorway.<p>

"Is there any point Harry? Albus and Scorpious are joining James at Hogwarts this year and we can't expect Lily to be in a completely different environment by herself"  
>I sighed "Your right … as usual"<br>Draco laughed and placed his book on the round oak table sat next to him  
>"We could always hire a magical professor if that will ease you any?"<br>I nodded and walked forward to sit in the chair facing Draco. "I will think on it"

* * *

><p>"So where are we going this evening you never said?" I smirked at Draco's eagerness to know<br>"I am sure I said a few times this week Draco that you will just have to sit back and wait"  
>Draco looked like a five year old had just been told he couldn't have his favourite toy.<p>

"Your mean Potter" I raised an eyebrow  
>"Coming from a Malfoy that's rich" I smirked, Draco and Myself, although close still could have this usual banter between us, dare I call it chemistry?<br>Draco's jaw dropped  
>"Malfoy's are not mean …"<br>"Yeah right" I scoffed "Shotgun on first shower" I ran childishly into the bathroom and locked the door

"You do know I can just blast the door down don't you Potter?" Draco shouted through the door  
>"You respect my privacy to much Malfoy" I retorted massaging my head with my peppermint shampoo.<p>

* * *

><p>Once I finished I switched the shower off and walked out with just a towel around my waist. Draco looked up at me through his book and groaned.<br>"Don't worry there is always plenty of cold water in the shower" I shouted to his quickly retreating form, aware of his predicament.

"Daddy" Lily came rushing through the bedroom, thankfully I had a pair of black boxers and black pants on.  
>"Hello there sweetheart" I kissed the top of her head as her arms went around my leg<br>"Where are you going Daddy?" Lily asked with a confused look on her face  
>"Remember, Me and Draco are getting away from you kids for a few hours" I answered playfully spotting all Scorpious and Albus in the doorway.<p>

"Come in" I invited. Scorpious came in and looked around the room as did Albus.  
>"Draco, the kids are home" I called through the door.<br>"Dad" I looked to my oldest son, confused to why he was at home and not at Hogwarts.  
>"James, why aren't you at Hogwarts?" I asked calmly<br>"Professor Mcgonagal said I could come here for the weekend" I nodded

"Kids" Draco, half-dressed came from the bathroom and opened his arms. Scorpious, Lily and Albus ran and cuddled him making me chuckle and James scowl.  
>Draco walked over to James and held his hand out which James took confused evident in his face.<br>"Were men, and as men do in a greeting we shake hands" Draco said in a deeper voice making the younger ones giggle. Knowing James and how he's mind functions, this greeting made him feel a little more grown up than running into Draco's arms for a hug like younger ones.

"I thought I heard children" Lucius and Narcissa came into the room.  
>"Lady Cissa. My tutor told me my numbers up to ten in Latin" Lily ran over and exclaimed<br>"Dad … I want to learn Latin" I heard Scorpious whisper to Draco as lily recited her numbers.  
>"Right come on you … children … downstairs so the bigger children can leave us to our fun" Lucius escorted the kids from the room shutting the door behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think you made James's day you know" I looked at Draco through my mirror at my now dry hair, I placed the hair dryer down on the unit and grabbed the wax<br>"Mmm, he needs something to ground him now Ginny has gone crazy … if we can offer a little of that then we will … why do you use muggle contraptions like that?" Draco asked pointing to the hairdryer  
>"I find it calming sometimes" I answered … "what you mean he needs something to ground him?" I frowned<br>"Well, James is a teenager with raging hormones and his mother is a psychopath … no offence … If you're not careful he could go off the rails"  
>"Non taken" I whispered fastening my buttons up.<p>

"Come here" Draco walked over to me taking my tie from my hands and tying it properly  
>"I never did get the hang of tie tying. Hermione had to redo mine and Ron's for us at school" I sighed thinking of our happier memory's.<br>"It's a shame you know, Them believing Ginny is isolating them from seeing the children"  
>Draco put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting matter<br>"There loss though Harry" Draco said tapping cologne onto his cheeks.  
>"I guess so" I mumbled putting my cloak on, I walked over to Draco, holding his shoulder we apparated to an alleyway.<p>

* * *

><p>"You could have given me some warning" Draco moaned<br>"Where would the fun in that be?" I asked walking out of the dark alleyway  
>"Where are we?" Draco looked around at the old building's<br>"Italy" I answered simply turning the corner and opening the red restaurant door for him

"VIP lounge under Potter" I announced to the door steward, looking scared she simply nodded her head  
>"Right this way sir" The blonde woman, no older than 25 easily, showed us through to the VIP room away from everybody else.<br>"I will give you some time to look through the menu sir" She bowed her head gracefully and left the room.  
>"Nice restaurant" Draco complimented<br>"Should be with the amount of money I have put into this place" Draco's eyes nearly bulged from his eye sockets  
>"This is your place?" I nodded<br>"Father will kill you once he finds out, Father tried to book the VIP area for their anniversary last year and he was told he couldn't have it" I laughed lightly thinking of Lucius Malfoy's face after he has been told he can't have something.

"Why do you own a restaurant? if you don't mind me asking Harry"  
>"Well … you remember the 6 months we spent here … what nearly two years ago?" I asked<br>"Ahh yes, we was chasing a rogue vampire wasn't we?" Draco smirked at our triumphant goal of taking out the vampire  
>"Well once I left you at that poky B+B …"<br>"Poky it was a filth, it was that dirty animal's shouldn't have even been allowed entry" Draco butted in

"Well yes, anyway one morning I left early and came for a walk… "  
>"Why did you need a walk if I remember correctly we was walking during the day every day for 6 months looking for that monster" Draco interrupted once more<br>"I needed to clear my head"  
>"Of?" Draco asked once more<br>"I had called Ginny the night before and I heard a man's voice in the background, Ginny swears it was the TV but I wasn't too sure, anyway I was walking and I found this place for rent and took a wild card. I'm glad I did actually" I smiled fondly of my restaurant.

* * *

><p>Our waiter came in with a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.<br>"Can I take your order now sir?" The waiter's shirt was half tucked in, tie was too short and he his mouth full of gum and a woman's voice was coming from his Bluetooth headset.  
>"Fetch the manager please" I ordered calmly<br>"No baby I wasn't talking to you" He said to his Bluetooth before turning back to us  
>"Now your orders?" The waiter put his pen to the pad waiting for one of us to speak.<p>

I threw my napkin down on the table angrily and walked from the room. The door steward looked at me in panic as I beckoned for her to come to me.  
>"Yyyyes sir?" She stuttered out, I looked down at her badge and smiled<br>"Emily where is the manager this evening? I would like to see him" I asked  
>Emily nodded and took me through to the offices, knocking once Pablo opened to the door and smiled.<p>

"Ah, Mr Potter your visit is most gracious" The man bowed his head slightly  
>"Why! Do I have insolent waiters working in my restaurant?" I said through clenched teeth<br>"I assure you sir your staff …" I didn't let him finish I escorted him to the VIP area.  
>"Do YOU call this efficient?" Pablo looked at the waiter and shook his head.<br>"Michael this is your third and final warning, I am afraid I will have to let you go"

The waiter named Michael shrugged his shoulders and walked out.  
>"Not all the staff are like Michael Sir, he is from a very wealthy family and he thinks he has 'I'm above you' attitude" I nodded at the girl<br>"Emily, serve Mr Potter and his guest this evening and we talk about your possible promotion at the end of the night" Emily's face lit up immediately.  
>"Have you looked at the menus?" I nodded<br>"Can I have the bistecca alla Florentine (A/N Florentine beefsteak) on a bed of salad please Emily"  
>"Oh can I also have that please" Draco piped in<br>"Ok and can I get you anything for dessert?" Emily asked  
>"Tiramisu" Draco and I said at the same time<br>"Ok then I shall just get that processed" Emily left with a smile

* * *

><p>"So … tell me something about you that I don't know" I asked Draco, taken aback by my question he frowned<br>"Why would you ask such a question?" Draco asked fiddling with his fingers, his usual sign of nervousness.  
>"I want to know something about you I don't know is all" I smiled whilst drinking my wine<br>"um … there is something but it might frighten you away so I almost don't want to tell you" Draco looked down to his hands, I frowned.

"Tell me … I am sure it won't, unless you tell me your my number one secret stalker " I teased  
>"So if I was a stalker you would walk out of the door?" he asked<br>"Draco … dare I ask?" Draco sighed  
>"Just don't get mad at me … I am … a southern Vela" Draco announced<br>"I know about Vela's, what is the difference with you being a southern Veela to a regular Vela?"  
>"Good question" Draco raises an eyebrow and smiles<br>"A southern Vela and a Northern Vela can only be found on this side of the ocean. Northern Vela's once they find there soul mate they cannot leave, breathe or sleep without thinking about said mate. A southern Veela still can only have one soul mate but we are not dependant on our soul mates as much as the Northern Vela's are.

"Oh … well that doesn't sound too bad, have you found your mate?" I asked interested  
>"I have, but he doesn't know it" My stomach turned in knots as I whispered the next question.<br>"Do I know your mate?" I whispered looking intently into the piercing eyes

* * *

><p>"Here is the bistecca alla Florentine Gentleman" Emily interrupted our stare down as the plates were settled in front of us.<br>"That will be all Emily thank you" Emily slightly bowed her head leaving the room.  
>"Look Harry, You know my Mate is you, no need to be beating around the bush. I am not forcing myself on you." Draco rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

"How long have you known?"  
>"Three years" Draco whispered. At least he had the courtesy to look down in embarrassment.<br>"Three years and you never said anything?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing together.  
>"Would you have believed me if I did tell you?" Draco asked, the annoyance in his tone matching mine<br>"I thought not"

The rest of the meal was in silence, both of us looking anywhere but at each other. I admired the décor the most. The walls were painted white with green leaves flying in the wind been painted on. Spotlights shone down from the ceiling, ironically enough if I wasn't slightly annoyed at Draco I would of thought this was romantic.

"Can I get you anything else?" Emily asked as the desert bowls were cleared. I shook my head and motioned with my hand for the bill. Emily disappeared and came back a moment later with a little black bill. I took my wallet out and put the money in the pouch and handed Emily a £20 note.

"I was always told to tip your waitress" I smiled softly at smile creeping at her lips.  
>"Thank you sir" I nodded and walked out of the restaurant with Draco. The both of us still quiet, whether it was uncomfortable or not I still had to figure out. I was Draco's mate, how do I feel about that? At least he is not a Northern, I still have the choice to reject him if I wish … but do I have the heart to do that?<p>

As we walked down the alley way, Draco put a hand on my shoulder and we apparated home.

* * *

><p>Draco POV<br>I sighed quietly as Harry walked up the stairs, kissing Mother on the cheek as he passed her.  
>"Care to tell me what went wrong?" Mother asked walking down the rest of the stairs.<br>I followed her into the living room and sat down my head in my hands.  
>"I told him I am a southern Vela …. And that he is my mate" Mother paced the living room slowly<p>

"Well … that might have been a tad bit silly on your part Draco" Mother finally stopped pacing to look at me  
>"I know … I might have messed things up … I …"<br>"How long have you felt so … strongly towards Harry?" Mother asked  
>"I couldn't tell you" I answered honestly.<p>

"Mmm, get some sleep and we will figure this out in the morning" I got up from the sofa and kissed Mother's cheek goodnight  
>I came to our and the children's wing as Harry came out of the boy's bedroom<br>"Are the boys ok?" I ask concerned  
>"Yup … James complaining your Father sent him to bed at seven with the younger ones though" I smiled<br>"That was my bedtime for a long time so he should think himself lucky."

Harry suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Look Draco … I won't lie and say you shocked me tonight ... but I am willing to give us a go if you are …. I mean if you think it is too soon from Astoria I can understand …"  
>"Potter stop babbling" Harry laughed<br>"Sorry" Harry mumbled  
>"I think it would be a good idea to give this a go" I smiled opening the door for us to enter.<p> 


	4. Accepting

I do not own HP, JK Rowling does, if I did I am not sure I would let Draco go . I don't have a beta so please be kind about misspellings; I do try and pick up on them. Reviews are always appreciated

* * *

><p>AN Sorry I kind of abandoned this story to concentrate on my other story, Marrying Malfoy, here is another chapter.

* * *

><p>LilyAngel20 - Thank you for the review, you will just have to wait and see if Draco is top or bottom<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa POV (I haven't wrote in Narcissa's POV so she might slightly be OOC)<p>

"What is it Cissa" I look up through my vanity mirror to see my handsome Husband, yes even after all these years and everything we have been through I can comfortably call him that.

"I am just concerned for Draco … I hope Harry isn't scared off by him Lucius, he deserves happiness … they both do" A deep laugh erupted from Lucius's stomach. I raised my eyebrow up in question.

"Cissa, Potter faced The Dark Lord many times and finally killed him, if him being Draco's vela mate scares him off then … I don't know" I giggled along with my Husband at my silliness. Lucius stood up from the bed and took my brush from my hand, pulling the brush through my long blonde hair.

"It will all turn out fine Cissa, but if you meddle with things that are not your concern you're going to make things worse for everybody." I huffed slightly  
>"But it is my concern, I want Draco and Scorpious to be happy. Draco was such a care free boy and I want Scorpious to feel the same, I know he still doesn't feel at home here and it breaks my heart"<p>

Lucius kissed the top of my head and handed me my brush back.  
>"It isn't like we can shower him with gifts … Scorpious doesn't seem to be as spoilt as Draco was … Draco did something right with the boy then" I nodded, pinning my hair to my head.<p>

"Who would have thought … 15 years ago that our Draco would be courting Harry Potter" I laughed at how ironic the situation actually sounded.  
>"You sound so old Cissa … nobody uses the word 'courting' these days" I shot Lucius a menacing glare as he tied his shoes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lady Narcissa" Lily came bursting into the room. I knelt down and sat back on my heel's to give the young Potter a cuddle.<br>"Good Morning Lady Lily. How did you sleep?" I ask the little brown haired girl (A/N I think she might actually be a red head).  
>"Very well, although I had a weird dream" The little girl looked up at me, rubbing her eyes with her balled up fists.<p>

"Oh … would you like to talk about it dear?" Lily nodded her head  
>"It was about Mummy" I shot a glance at Lucius before turning to Lily with a smile.<br>"What about Mummy darling" I looked into her chocolate brown eyes  
>"Mummy took me away … I didn't know where she was planning on taken me, all I remember is that I was shopping with you and I lost you. Mummy appeared out of nowhere and took me" Lily burst into tears at the end.<p>

"It's ok Lilly" Pulling the little girl into my arms, I stroke her hair in a comforting manner.  
>"I'm sorry for crying … p.p..please don't punish me" I frown and pull Lily slightly away from me so I can fully look at her<br>"Now dear … why would I punish you for crying" I ask wiping the tears from her already tear stained face  
>"Well Mummy and Grandma would punish me for crying … I see you like a Granny … so you also might punish me" My heart melted, the girl saw me as family<p>

"Darling nobody here will punish you for crying ok?" Lilly nodded  
>"Now why did Grandma punish you for crying?" I ask pulling her to sit on the bed between me and Lucius<br>"Grandma always has favoured the other kiddies over Me, Albus and James … but you won't don't that to us will you Lady Narcissa" I shake my head, biting my tongue so nothing inappropriate accidentally fly's out.

"I'm happier now … can we go down for some breakfast?" I nodded reaching for Lilly's hand before turning to look at Lucius who looked at me in the same way a sort of … pain ... for the Potter children.

* * *

><p>Draco POV<br>"Dad …. Dad … Daddy" I groggily came to a conscious state  
>"What Scorpious … what time is it son?" I open my eyes but I quickly shut them from the glaring sunlight<br>"Ten Daddy … everybody woke up late" Reluctantly sitting up I look over to Harry's bed  
>"Harry is having breakfast with Albus and James Dad" Scooping a giggling Scorpious in my arm I run all the way to the dining room.<br>"Dad ... Put … me … down" My son pleads in between laughing.  
>"Ok Son" I plonk him in his chair at the table.<p>

"Mother …Father" I nod in acknowledgment  
>Sitting in between Harry and Scorpious, I turn and smile at Harry who returns the gesture.<br>"Draco … guess what?" I turn to Lilly looking at me excitedly  
>"What Lady Lily" I ask buttering some toast on my small round porcelain plate.<br>"Lady Narcissa is taking me to see some of her Lady friends this morning"

I laugh and take a bite of my toast  
>"You may want to wear the dress in your closet that is in the black bag protector" Lily looked at me in surprise<br>"Did you buy me that dress?" Lily asks and I nod my head  
>"Have you already peeked at it?" I ask and Lily nodded<p>

"Dad that's not fair" Scorpious whines at me  
>"Now Scorpious, Malfoy's do not whine … and plus me and Harry are taking you boys rock climbing this morning" All three boys cheer, even James surprisingly<p>

"How was the … evening then boys?" Father asks from the end of the table  
>"It was …. Good" I look to Harry and smile, Harry got out of his seat and sat in the chair next to Father but across from Mother.<br>"This is kind of an early anniversary present from me and the kids" Harry hands my Father an envelope. Father opened it and raised an eyebrow  
>"But how … I have tried on numerous occasions to book the VIP for my Cissa but with no avail" Harry smirked<br>"I own the restaurant … the meals on me" Harry got up from next to my smirking Father to sit in his usual seat.

* * *

><p>After we all filled our stomachs with toast and croissants. Mother and Lily disappeared for the Morning, Father left for work and me and Harry got the boys ready for a morning packed of fun.<p>

"Dad …" I looked down at Scorpious for him to continue  
>"Are you and Harry dating?" James stopped and looked at us both<br>"No, there not Scorpious" James turned on his heel and walked towards the Malfoy gate. Unfortunately no apparition rules are tied in with the wards, so we have to walk out of the Manor gardens.  
>"I'll go talk to him" Harry handed me Albus's hand as he ran a bit ahead to catch up with James<p>

"Are you and Dad dating Draco?" Albus asked  
>"If I said yes would you run along with your brother?" Albus shook his head<br>"I probably would if you said you wasn't though … You both need happiness" I laughed  
>"At 10 you have more common sense that James young Albus"<br>Albus nodded his head  
>"James is a teenager boys, I don't think he has taken your Mothers departure right well." I continued<p>

* * *

><p>All morning I spent helping Albus and Scorpious climb up the smaller wall, whilst Harry spent some quality time with James on the much larger wall. After our time was up on the climbing wall's we took the boys for some dinner before heading back to the manor.<p>

"Me and Albus practiced our flying with Grandad last night, we had fun … you and Harry should go out more often" Scorpious looked at me with a smile  
>"No they shouldn't … its wrong" James spat venomously<br>"James Sirus Potter that is enough now" Harry raised his voice slightly  
>"No … You should of left us instead of mum … in fact I wish you had" James shouted running into the manor.<p>

I put my hand on Harry's shoulder in what I hope is a comforting manner.  
>"Let him calm down, he's angry is all" Harry nodded stiffly but stayed at our pace instead of rushing off in anger.<p>

* * *

><p>James POV<br>Urrgh, why does this have to be so complicated? Mum and Dad should be married. Dad should have a normal job where he comes home to a home cooked meal and us kids. Not Mum being half way around the world with some loser and were stuck here with the flipping Malfoy's. Zoning out of my own thoughts that Malfoy brat is muttering about how much fun they had last night.

"You and Harry should go out more often" Scorpious looked to Draco with that stupid smile on his face, what is he playing at the little brat.  
>"No they shouldn't … its wrong" I protested<br>"James Sirus Potter that is enough now" Dad shouted at me  
>"No … You should of gone instead of mum … in fact I wish you had" I shouted running off up the manor.<p>

* * *

><p>Not looking where I am going I bump into something cold and land on my bum.<br>"Hey watch where …." I look up to see him standing over me with his eyebrows raised.  
>"Sorry Lord Malfoy" Malfoy held his hand out to help me up off the cold floor.<br>"Come … I have freshly baked cookies in my study" Malfoy turned and walked down a corridor  
>"I'm not five" I whined<br>"Maybe not but I'm …. Anyway the point I'm making is that you're never too old for cookies" Grumbling I reluctantly follow the older wizard to his study.

"Here have a Cookie" Malfoy pushes the plate forward after taking one for himself. Cautiously taking the smallest cookie, I break it into pieces before slowly eating it as if it is an offensive item.

"Want to tell me why you're so angry?" I looked up at him and scowl  
>"I'm not angry" I mumble finishing the cookie off<br>"Have another cookie" He pushes the cookie plate forwards again  
>"Wait … do these have that truth serum in?" My eyes widen in shock<br>"Now you listen here boy … My elves do not use potions, do you understand?" He asks forcefully, staring at me through cold, piercing grey eyes.  
>"Yes sir" I nod taking another cookie … I reluctantly must admit … they are kind of yummy.<p>

"Now … why are you so against Draco … dating your father?"  
>He asks as I swallow the emerging lump in my throat<br>"I'm not against it … I just want him with my mum even if she is a bit crazy" Malfoy laughs slightly  
>"Is that all?" I nod confusingly<br>"Well that we can work with, there's me and Cissa thinking you hated the ground Draco walked on" I shook my head slightly

"It's normal to not want your Father with anybody else but your Mother James, your Father values your opinion and at the moment your Father thinks you don't want him anywhere near my son, if you carry your attitude on he will eventually cut all ties with my Draco because of what you think"  
>"b … bu … but I don't want that" I stutter out<br>"I know … now go apologise to your Father" I nod and got out of my chair  
>"Thank you for the cookies Lord Malfoy" I push my chair back towards the desk<br>"Call me Lucius boy … were practically Family" I nod my head and leave his study.

* * *

><p>Coming towards Draco and my Dad's room I knock on the oak wooden door and await entrance. Draco opens the door ajar, He frowns but opens the door wider for me to walk in.<br>"Harry … James is here" Draco calls  
>"Coming" Dad came from the bathroom and a meek smile appears on his face<p>

"Sit" Dad motions to the sofas, I nod my head and sit down.  
>"I'l just leave you to alone then" Draco smiles and turns to walk out<br>"No … Look Draco … I want to apologise to the both of you for my behaviour … Draco I don't hate you or the idea if you being with my Dad" I rub the back of my neck with the palm of my hand, something I picked up of my dad.  
>Draco nods as I continue<p>

"Dad I'm just angry because of what Mum has done to us and Lucius made me realise I am being selfish and not thinking what it is you want …"  
>Dad pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head<br>"Well why didn't you just say that at the beginning then silly" I shrug my shoulder and snuggle a little closer to my Dad … so what I'm 15 and still enjoy cuddles with my Dad.

* * *

><p>AN Chapter four :) ... Review Review Review please


End file.
